


My Poetry

by DragonGirlFireSword



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlFireSword/pseuds/DragonGirlFireSword
Summary: A few poems/short stories that Ive written





	1. Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is A poem i was planning on useing in some of my other work.

Fire and Ice,  
You better think twice,  
About harming the ones i hold dear.

Through Wind and Rain,  
No matter the pain,  
We fight to Protect what we love.

Fire and Ice,  
You better think twice,  
About trying to stop me now.

Earth may be hard,   
But Ive Made it this far,  
I wont let the fear hold me down.

Fire and Ice,  
You Better think twice,  
About Making fun of my flaws.

When lightning strikes,  
At the end of the night,  
Im as perfect as ill ever be.


	2. Leather Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little poem /short story called Leather Boots

Click, Click, Click. The sound of brand new leather boots walking down the hallway. Keychains jingle as they swing from side to side. The momentum of the perfectly timed steps swings long hair back and forth in a hypnotic rhythm. A skirt swayed to the beat of those mesmerizing footsteps. Click, Click, Click. Lipstick glimmered in the hall lights. A cold expression on a face added to the tune. You could hear a heartbeat syncing with the melody. Click, Click, Click. The steady beat stayed the same. A silent tear rolled down a cheek. Splash. The tear hit the floor. All sounds stopped. A shaky breath broke the silence. Hesitantly, the walking continued in silence. The only sound to be herd was the sound of brand new leather boots walking down a hallway. Click, Click, Click.


	3. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Describing my enemy using the traits of an animal

She has the wicked eyes of a snake; she was sneaky like a fox. You couldn’t trust her hissing tone. She would stop all over you like a herd of buffalo, constrict your hopes and dreams like a boa, and she sucked you dry of your happiness like a parasite. She stole the attention of your friends like a innocent puppy, leaving you with no one. She would mock you lick a bird. Tease you like she was just playing with her food. You are her pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Dos & Don'ts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do this  
> but do still do that

Dos & Don’ts

_Don’t yell at your parents_

_But do listen to their every command_

_Don’t put anything above your homework_

_But do participate in extracurricular activities_

_Don’t waste your free time doing useless things_

_But do still have passions_

_Don’t break rules_

_But do defy that that goes against your beliefs_

_Don’t pack up until the teacher says so_

_But do have proper time management_

_Don’t let yourself be pushed around_

_But do avoid conflict_

_Don’t let other people’s thoughts affect how you are_

_But do dress to impress_

_Don’t listen to these horrible rules_

_And do write your own story_

_Don’t let yourself be confined by the rules of society_

_And be the beautiful you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
